Kurt's goodbye
by Daniels128
Summary: fourth chapter. More about the new girl. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, as the summ. said this is a songfic and possibly a prologue to a bigger story, depending on how many   
reviews I get. Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men or the Steve miller band. The song is "Jet Airliner".  
And, yes sorry, I've never been on a plane or anything, so I don't really know what those tubes are called  
or how they notifie you. Italics are thoughts or words to the song. Oh, and the speaking in this fic is all   
in German, translated by yours truly. Got that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Leaving home, out on the road, I've been down before. Ridin' along on this big   
ol' jet plane I've been thinking about my home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kurt stood there, getting hugs and reassurance from his parents.  
" Charles will take care of you and he has a suprise for you when you get there."  
Kurt looked at his mother with a quizzical look on his face. Not that she could  
see it, what with the heavy hood over his face. Again, he looked around. He was   
sure that she'd be there, but they'd arrived an hour early. Obviously she wasn't going to show.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But my love might seem so far away and I feel like it's all been done. Somebody's  
tryin' to make me stay, you know I've got to be movin' on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Passengers,2nd class to board plane 914, please come to the loading station."  
Kurt looked at his parents, waved a final farewell. He walked rather slow down the loading  
hallway. Sighing deeply, he was about to take that last step into the plane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, Big ol' Jet airliner,  
don't carry me to far away. Oh, Big ol' Jet airliner, 'cause it's here that I'd like to stay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" KURT!"   
He turned around. Please, please let it be her. Sure enough, a girl with odd half-stripes on her face   
was at the end of the hallway, calling to him.   
  
" I didn't think you were coming." he said rather quietly.  
  
"How could I let you leave with out saying goodbye?! Well, at least for now." She exclaimed.  
  
He smiled to himself. He hated having to leave Germany, but this seemed promising.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Goodbye to all my friends at home, Goodbye to people I trusted. I've got to go out   
and make my way, I might get rich, you know, I might get busted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I'll miss you." He said.  
  
"I'll miss you too. Luck be with you!"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
"Well, Goodbye, then."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
With that he turned and walked up into to the jet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
But my heart keeps calling me backwards as I get on the 707.Riding high, I got   
tears in my eyes, you know you got to go through hell before you get to heaven.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking back down as the plane took off, he suddenly realized how much he was going to miss her.  
They'd been through about 3 years of friendship and she was the only person beside his parents that   
hadn't positivly fled at first sight of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Big ol' Jet airliner,don't carry me to far away. Oh, Big ol' Jet airliner, 'cause it's here that I got to   
stay.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time, he touched down, he had forgot about his goodbye pains in his anticipation.  
But there would always be a spot in his mind thinking about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Touching down in New England town,feel the heat coming down. I've got to keep on, keeping on.   
You know the big wheel keeps spinnin' around and I'm going with some hesitation. You know that   
I can surely see that I don't want to get caught up in any of that funky stuff going down in  
the city. Oh, Big ol' Jet airliner,don't carry me to far away. Oh, Big ol' Jet airliner,   
'cause it's there that I got to stay. 


	2. Big ol' jet airliner,carry me to my home

Okay, I'm writing this because I got reviews asking for it.I didn't know  
whether to do before or after my prologue, so I did both via flashbacks.  
Somewhat long flashbacks.These memories are going to be encased in lines of   
* and thoughts are in italics if they come through. If it doesnt work,   
you should be able to discern thoughts from spoken words. Oh, and this   
is Arielblade, not Daniels128.I'm just using his profile because we   
only have one computer hooked to the net. I have no idea what Kurt's hometown   
actually is, so I made one up. And yes I Know Kurt wouldn't   
be thinking his accent. *sigh*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurt was leaning against the window, peering down on the great body of water   
below him, thinking about the mission. I know zis is a recuiting mission, but  
usually Xavier tells us at least a little about ze mutant. Oh, vell.,he thought,  
He wondered if this mutant was like Rogue so that the Professer couldn't see   
him without direct contact.   
  
Then, his thoughts went to the joy he had felt when Xavier told him this  
new mutant was in Germany. I'm so happy to be going home., he thought with  
glee. Home. His indigo eyes became even farther away as he thought about  
home. His parents. His first friend. He smiled slightly, thinking about  
the day they met.   
**************************************************************************  
He was playing alone, as usual. Well, it wasn't really playing. More like  
watching. He was so glad that there was a forest only about a mile away from  
his home, so he could 'port there as soon as he was finished with breakfast.  
And right now, from the cover of the trees, he was watching a girl who had  
recently been coming here to read, do homework, or, oddly enough, play chess  
with herself.   
  
He liked watching people in the woods and this girl was especially  
interesting. Mainly because she had been coming to the same spot for two weeks.  
So, Kurt guessed, she must have just moved in close to the other side of the   
forest. Right now she was playing chess. And, of course, she had no idea that  
she was being watched by a blue, furry elf who was hidden about 50 feet up.  
  
"Oh,man. I'm going to get it! It's an hour after lunch." She said/moaned, after   
abruptly checking her watch. She looked up, as if to say "Why?". Kurt   
scampered out of her line of vision and watched as she glanced at the chess   
board. She ran off without picking it up.  
  
Kurt looked after her only to catch a flash of black, shoulder-length hair  
before she was out of sight. Then he looked down at the chess board, wondering  
if he had enough guts to checkmate her. It went against everything his parents had   
taught him about not making contact with normal people. Oh well. He looked the way   
she had ran only to see trees, trees, and more trees. Then he BAMFed down to the   
chess setup.  
  
"Move the knight and...CHECKMATE!" He whispered to himself. Then, glancing  
up, he teleported away from the spot. He thought about that move for the next hour,  
checking back on the spot about every five minutes.   
  
Almost exactly an hour after running of to get a looooong lecture, the girl came   
back to the clearing. And stopped dead when she saw the move. A slow smile crossed  
her face. "Wow, checkmate.", she thought out loud, going to her knees to   
examine the chessboard. She stood up and looked around and for the first time Kurt  
clearly saw her face. Which had half stripes like a cat's running inwards from her  
hairline and narrowing down to nothing at her eyes, middle of her cheeks, and her  
mouth....  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"What?"   
  
Kurt looked up at Evan, who was shaking his head at Kurt.  
"Vat?", Kurt asked again.  
  
" Well, if you were LISTENING to me, I was asking if you've heard of this place."  
  
"Vat place?"  
  
" This town, Ichmebe." Evan groaned.  
  
This took a second to sink in. "Ichmebe!?", Kurt exclaimed, earning him  
several weird looks.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt, that's where this new mutant lives."  
"So, ah'm assuming ya know of it?"  
  
Kurt shook his head in disbelief.   
"Zat can't be right..." Ichmebe. That's where I grew up. There's no way..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Yeah, I know its short, so sue me. I NEED A NAME FOR MY NEW CHARACTER.  
I mean, real name, not code name. Already got that, although if you want  
to suggest something better than Blade,fFeel free to. Please REVIEW.  
I'm begging here. 


	3. 360 degrees

Hey,me again, just so you remember, I'm ArielBlade, not Daniels128.  
  
This chapter is going to be in Kurt's POV, just to see if I like the writing style.  
  
So please don't flame because of that. Flashbacks are marked same as the other chapter. This is set after most of the third (fourth?) season,but the mansion and everything is still there. Mah story, mah rules.As you read in teh summary, this has a MAJOR plot twist.  
  
As in 360. Hope you like it. If you don't like it, you are happy to take Kurt's"First friend" and put her in a fic.I don't mind just tell me. See first chapter for disclaimer (Huh, yeah right. Like you're going to.)  
  
Oh, and it'd be nice to have this fic one SOMEONE'S favorites list. You know,  
  
for the publicity. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichmebe. I couldn't believe that this new kid was in my hometown. The fact  
  
that we were actually going to be in that town brought up a nagging memory  
  
in the back of my mind. I pushed it away, as usual. I didn't want to remember.  
  
Of course, trying to forget hadn't helped. Probably never will. It kept resurfacing.  
  
That day... I forced away again, not wanting to think about it...  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was so excited when I got my montly letter(this was my fourth one) from my parents.  
  
Usually, it was good news about anything and everything, but this...Looking down  
  
at the letter, making sure I read it right. There, printed so clearly in German...  
  
Kurt, I don't know how to break this to you. Remember that darling girl that you were friends with? I'm sure you do; you were always with her. She (Here there were several wet spots)passed away last friday I know this is going to break your heart,  
  
but your father and I decided it was for the best to tell you.  
  
Here I had shredded the letter and dumped in the trash, praying it wasn't true.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hate thinking about it. Looking around, I teleported out of my seat and in to one of the back rooms. It was time I felt the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I came back out, I had been crying, but no one could tell because of my holowatch. I 'ported back to my seat, listening to the conversation between the Professer and Logan.  
  
"You think Squirrel'll be alright, going back like this? Something's wrong with him." Logan spoke very quietly. Obviously I was not supposed to hear this.  
  
"Actually, I think this new mutant may be able to help with his loss."  
  
Upon hearing that,I got very mad. He'd been in my thoughts.I thought  
  
he wasn't supposed to do that! Ihad to stop myself from getting up and telling him off and the only reason I didn't do that was because I wanted to hear what they were saying.  
  
" You think so, Chuck?You can't even get a decent reading on this girl. That should tell you something. How do you think this is going to help?"  
  
" It may give him someone to trust deeper than he trusts the rest of us."  
  
"Well, it seems to me that this kid we're pickin' up needs more help than Squirrel."  
  
Right then I could tell that Logan wasnt' to sure about me needing "help". Not that I thought I needed help. At that moment, I put on my headphones, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
(A/N: This is third person, FYI.)  
  
When the X-jet landed,everyone got out, but no one had any idea that they were being watched.  
  
Up very high, she knew they couldn't see her. To them, she looked like a bird because whenever she was flying, she tended to tuck up  
  
a little. She waited very patiently for them to get done covering the jet, then, as soon as they were far enough away, she swooped down.  
  
Landing softly, she tucked her translucent, white bat wings behind her and walked up to the mess of leaves, twigs, and branches. Shink.  
  
Sh-sh-shink. Her crystal claws popped out of the tips of her fingers.  
  
Looking around one last time, she began carefully removing the camouflage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think? I know I'm not to good at painting a picture,  
  
but... R&R,PLZ! 


	4. More about Cilia.

Hey all, fourth chapter! Ok, whenever it's a first person perspective, it's Kurt's POV unless stated otherwise. Either the fifth or sixth chapter is going to be a songfic, depending on how far I get into  
  
the plot in this chap. Quotes with * around them are spoke in German. Tell me how long you'll keep reading. Seventh chapter, or maybe eighth? R&R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl carefully stripped away wood and leaves, looking over her shoulder once in a while to see if anyone was coming back. She did not want a confrontation, or even a meeting. She knew she was pretty handy  
  
with her clear claws, but they retracted rather slow. Ah-hah! She thought as she uncovered a door. She stuck her claws in the edge and tryed to pry it open....  
  
She silently cursed to herself as her claws slid out of the door,  
  
knocking her backwards. She picked herself up and began stripping leaves away from the front. Making her way up, she uncovered the windshield.  
  
"Wow, these people have the works." She sighed softly to herself,  
  
peering in.  
  
"I wonder why they're here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, Kurt, your parents have agreed to house us for the night."  
  
I looked up at Xavier.  
  
"Only the night?"  
  
"Really. I thought we were staying a couple days, at least."  
  
"So, we're leaving tomorrow?"  
  
The team had various questions, but the professer answered them all in a sentence.  
  
"Yes, It's early enough to go talk to Cilia and her parents and we are leaving tomorrow evening,"  
  
Cilia,that was an interesting name. He pronounced it Seel-ea. I knew why he wanted to get this done so fast. He had left Ororo, Logan, and Mr. Mccoy in charge of the new recruits, but he still feared an attack while we were so far away.  
  
"Kurt's parents are expecting us around two-thirty, so tell them to expect the rest of us who are going to be recruiting around five.  
  
We can't all go talk to Cilia, so Kurt and Kitty, come with me.  
  
Scott,Jean, I trust you to watch the rest of them."  
  
I sighed rather audibly when he said I was going with him. I knew why he did it, because she was German, but I hate recruiting. Don't ask why, I have no idea, I just don't like it. Xavier gave me a look telling me there was no way I was getting out of this one and started wheeling away. Kitty followed readily, but I hung back a bit.  
  
After walking a bit, we came to the suburbs. Kitty and I started a small talk, while Xavier just kept going. When he stopped very suddenly, we almost ran into him. Well, correction, Kitty phased through him and I almost toppled over him.  
  
"Is zis it?" I said with a tad of sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, Kurt."  
  
We helped the professer up the stairs and waited as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Guten tag?" A woman opened the door with raised eyebrow(A/N: Or what ever is the German equivilent)  
  
"Hello, may we come in?"  
  
The woman looked at Xavier for a second, in which I thought oh,great,she doesn't know English., then she responded with  
  
"What's your buisness?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about your daughter."  
  
The woman again gave him a "judging" look, then stepped away from the  
  
door, letting us in.  
  
"What is it?" She looked a bit confused, but what really caught me was the way she spoke in the classic American non-accent. It made me wonder if Cilia spoke that way too, or if she even knew both languages.  
  
"Well, you see, your daughter has a very special trait..."  
  
He continued talking as the woman led us into her living room,  
  
where she invited us to sit down. Xavier talked for about an hour and a half about the X-gene. I wasn't really listening, which was why I was the first to notice when a teenage girl peered aroung the corner.  
  
She was a meduim build, about five foot four, black eyes, and brown hair, except it was more like a golden color than brown. She had a bit of a confused look on her face. Then she noticed me looking at her and ran up the stairs right next to the doorway.  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Kies? I think your daughter's home."  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up. " Oh, let me go talk to her. As I've told you,  
  
she's very shy, which is why I'm hesitating saying yes without her input...Excuse me."  
  
She got up and walked up the stairs. "Cilia,dear?"  
  
"So, what do you think, Kurt,Kitty?"  
  
"I think she'll be a good addition to the team, but the way Mrs. Kies was talking, she might have trouble adjusting." Kitty piped.  
  
" She looked nice." I said.  
  
"Well, I think that if Cilia can adjust,she'll be fine. I just hope that she agrees to coming."  
  
Then Mrs. Kies came back down with a very hesitant Cilia following.  
  
" Here, this is Cilia. Cilia, meet Professer Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. They are offering to help you control your gifts."  
  
Cilia studied Xavier in a manner much unlike her mother's. She seemed like a very quiet kid. Then, Kitty jumped up and stuck her hand out.  
  
Cilia accepted it slowly, studing Kitty keeping her eyes on Xavier.  
  
"Hello, Cilia, I'm Professer Xavier. I would like you to come to my school for gifted youngsters like yourself. I'd like you to show us your gifts, if you would."  
  
"Why should I?" Cilia had a very calm voice,steady and quiet.This remark seemed to catch Xavier off-guard,but it gave me relief because I was not looking forward to translating.  
  
"Because I want to show you something. These two are students at my school." He turned around and looked at me. "Kurt, please show her."  
  
Again, I made a very audible sigh, then..BAMF. I was behind her.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at me, then back to Xavier. Geez, it seemed like nothing shocked or suprised this girl. She looked away for a second then held one hand up, looking somewhat distracted. Sh-sh-sh-shink. Claws came out of her fingertips, but they weren't like Wolverine's. They were clear and had a wicked curve in them.  
  
"Please, professer, let her have a night to decide. Tommorow at one,  
  
alright?" Mrs. Kies said.  
  
"We'll see you at one, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we got back to my house, we got bombarded with questions from the X- men out front.  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"Do you think she'll make a good addition?"  
  
Fortunatly, Kitty started answering them, so I could go in and see my parents. They were waiting for me in the living room.  
  
*"Spirited bunch of friends there, huh, son?"* My dad commented on the ruckus outside.  
  
*"Yeah."* I responded, flopping down on the couch.  
  
*"I"ve made a lovely dinner for you all, seeing that you'll only be staying a night and I expect you'll be gone most of tomorrow."*  
  
I smiled and rolled my eyes.Knowing my mom,a "lovely dinner" was going to be a feast that even Ororo couldn't beat. But before dinner, there was somthing I wanted to do.  
  
"When's dinner?"  
  
"Six. Why?"  
  
"I'll be back at six."  
  
With that I teleported out into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cilia POV.  
  
"Mom! Did you call them? I told you, I've got control of my claws and my wings... Well,I'm learning to fly. I can't go!" I wailed.  
  
"You can't or WON"T? It'll do you good to live with other kids with gifts and to be in America. Mabye you'll get over your shyness."  
  
I crossed my arms and shook my head.  
  
"There is no way you'll get me to go. I..I.. can't alright!?! I just..There's no way you can make me go." I reapeted stubbornly.  
  
"Cilia, you've always been stubborn, but this really takes the cake."  
  
My mother snapped." These people want to help you and you're just going to...to.. blow them off?!" At the last part, she struggled a bit for words, obviosly angry. But there was no way I was backing off on this one.  
  
Let me fill you in a bit about why we were arguing in English. My mom's American "Born and bred", but my dad's German. I take after my mom, so I learned English first. But let me tell you, having two languages helps sometimes.  
  
I sat down abrubtly, seething, my arms still crossed. I was already a outcast in my own little world and there was no way I was going to move over to America just to be a loner. Then I had an idea.  
  
"Can I go over there for just a week? Like a trial period?"  
  
My mom's face lit up. "You'll do that?"  
  
I looked down for a moment and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Kurt's POV.  
  
I really had no idea where I was going, but it felt good to be running through these woods again. Then again, it also brought a heavy feeling of loss.  
  
"Won't stop, just go. Won't stop,just go." I reapeted silently to myself, working up my quirky running pattern. Then I reached down and hit my holowatch.  
  
I ran for I have no idea how long, but when I checked my watch, it was five thirty. And I had no idea where I was, except that I could tell that I was near the edge of the forest. So I hit my holowatch again and made my way out. Into the graveyard.  
  
I stopped dead ( No pun in10did) and looked around. Wait a minute. Maybe.. I wandered around for a couple minutes before I found it.  
  
I crouched down to read the inscription, running my figers over the smooth stone.  
  
Here lies Tier Messer  
  
She gave happiness to all that were around her.  
  
1988-2001  
  
My friend. I could almost here her calling...Kurt....Kurt! Dinner's almost ready! Get back here. Jean's voice rang in my head. Coming.  
  
I sighed and then...Bamf!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cilia POV.  
  
I was upstairs in my room, packing and dreading going to this school for even a week. I knew it was my suggestion, but there was no way my mother was going to just let me blow this Xavier guy off. Too bad,'cause I would've in a heartbeat. The reason I didn't want to go was...well, let's just say my other power (that I had no intention of telling anyone) is "anti-social".  
  
I could here my mom talking to my dad downstairs, so I quietly crept down into the kitchen to listen.  
  
*"Please, let her go. It'll do her good."*  
  
"Do her good? Do you know about her OTHER "gift"?"* My dad sounded somewhat angry.  
  
My mother sighed. *"Of course I do. I think Charles may be able to help her with that."*  
  
*"Yeah. Right. So what, Cilia's going to tell him? And if you tell... you know how angry she'll be. It's just not safely possible."*  
  
I don't like being talked about behind my back, but my dad had a point. As much as I hated it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Kurt's. Getting dizzy yet?  
  
At one o'clock sharp, we arrived on the doorstop of Cilia's house and rang the bell. This time it was Jean instead of Kitty. Cilia's mom answered the door.  
  
"Hello, Professer, I'd like to discuss an arrangment with you."she said, letting us in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, Cilia wants to "try" your school. Would it be possible for her to stay for a week and then decide if she wants to stay?"  
  
Xavier seemed taken aback, but then nodded. "Alright."  
  
Mrs. Kies smiled "Danke, Professer." She then turned around and called up the stairs. "Cilia! Are you ready?"  
  
Cilia came down the stairs with a large backpack over her shoulder and wearing tan capris (otherwise known as lederhosen A/n I think)and a red sleeveless sweater, looking like she didn't want to be there. She got the usual goodbyes from her mom and then followed us out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, Watcha think? Should I do more, or just drop it? So ya know, the next chapter begins the next night, Cilia's first night at the mansion.  
  
Yes, I know this on was long for me. ;P.  
  
See the button right here? \/ 


End file.
